striderfandomcom-20200213-history
List of minor groups
This is a list of minor groups and organizations featured in the backstory of the original Strider. Tungus Tribe :For more information, see Tungusic peoples on Wikipedia The Tungus Tribe ( ) is a nomadic ethnic group mainly found on the mountainous areas of Eastern Siberia and the northeast regions of Asia. Hiryu was born in a village belonging to the Tungus in the year of 2030.Staff (1993). "Capcom Illustration Gallery". Club Capcom (0). Pg. 11-12 The group is described in detail in Isuke's scenario draft, where they are established to be a tribe of hunter-gatherers that were feared for their animal-like behavior and skills, said to have dominated the Eastern side of the Ussuri river at the tip of Siberia and, in ancient times, had also moved into the Japanese archipielago. The text also establishes the Tungus as being the founders of the Striders around the end of the 19th Century, over a desire to take on special operations. They adopted the name from a British archaeological team who hired their services to cross through a dangerous mountain path and were in awe of their ability to "stride" across the treacherous area. Russia Russia ( ) is the most powerful Eastern nation, and although never called such in official sources, the current form of the Soviet Union after surviving into the 21st Century. Referred to as an imperial territory with its Imperial Capital established on the Kazakh FederationSega (September 1990, Mega Drive). Strider Hiryû (Japanese). Instruction manual, Pg. 18Capcom (October 2006, PlayStation). Gamebook: Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Pg. 20. ISBN 4-86233-076-2., the country has engulfed the whole world into chaosSega (September 1990, Mega Drive). Strider Hiryû (Japanese). Instruction manual, Pg. 4. Eastern Europe suffers specially from the reckless administration of Kazakh, having led to the formation of rebel groups who constantly clash against government troops.Capcom (October 2006, PlayStation). Gamebook: Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Pg. 5. ISBN 4-86233-076-2. Taking advantage of the chaos spread across the world, Grandmaster Meio suddenly appeared on the year 2042 and seized control of the entire nation, making use of its advanced scientific prowess and military might in order to wage war against the western nations in a bid to rule the entire world. Allied forces The Allied forces ( )Strider Development Staff (March 1989). "Strider Hiryu Characters Original Image Collection". Gamest (30). Pg. 98-99.Sega (September 1990, Mega Drive). Strider Hiryû (Japanese). Instruction manual, Pg. 25 refers to a contingent of powers, most likely western nations, joined together in order to resist and fight back Grandmaster Meio's attempts at world conquest. The conflict lasted for roughly 5 years since Meio's appearance, but the Allied forces were finally decimated after the introduction of Meio's greatest ace, the Flying Battleship Balrog, which left any city on its path in ruinsStaff (May 1989). "Strider Hiryu: Val-Rogue" (Japanese). Gamest (32). Pg. 4-5.. Following Grandmaster Meio's victory, all countries submitted to him and accepted the laws he imposed, such as making 18 the age of conscription, in an act of either human stupidity, fear or cowardice. The only known member of the group was Captain Beard Jr., a commanding director on their ranks. He, however, betrayed the Allies to join the Grandmaster after suffering a crushing defeat at his hands and losing two limbs and an eye as a result. He'd go on to become the captain of the Balrog. General Dynamics :For more information, see General Dynamics on Wikipedia General Dynamics ( ) is an American company specializing on the development and manufacturing of aircrafts. The company has a small part as the developers of the Flying Tortoise (full name "General Dynamics F-29 Flying Tortoise"), an advanced manned aircraft model. Considered an extraordinary product, it is used extensively by the Kazakh Federation's army. Amazon Female Tribe The Amazon Female Tribe ( )Sega (September 1990, Mega Drive). Strider Hiryû (Japanese). Instruction manual, Pg. 26 or Amazoness Village ( )Capcom (October 2006, PlayStation). Gamebook: Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Pg. 32. ISBN 4-86233-076-2. is a lost tribe found living in the secluded areas of the Amazon rainforest in Brazil, made up entirely of womenCapcom (October 2006, PlayStation). Gamebook: Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Pg. 26. ISBN 4-86233-076-2.. This tribe of Amazoness have developed their own culture completely isolated from the modern world. Their village is seemingly built on wooden structures at the top of large trees, and they feature several animal totems. The Amazoness appear to be hunters, employing handaxes and boomerangs as their primary weapons. They can easily move across the treetops, as well as swing using the vines on the area. They are also good at taming animals, having turned the Triceratops roaming the forest into their steeds. The Amazoness utilize an unique, unknown language to speak. Grandmaster Meio used this primitive village as part of an experiment, making them worship him as a God after he introduced the dinosaurs into the Amazon forest, under the simple belief he commands "big" and "strong" creatures. As such, they act hostile towards Hiryu when he enters their territory. Other Teki Teki ( ) was a derogatory term used in Zhou Dynasty China to refer to barbarian tribes living at the northern borders of China. The group is referenced in Isuke's scenario draft and later turns up as a central part of the setting in his spiritual sequel to Strider, Osman. In the scenario draft the Teki are briefly mentioned at two points, first when explaining the Striders' lack of family records where it is rumored the Teki tribe or "fire beasts" may have branched off the Striders, but due to the lack of public records this can't be confirmed. In the last part of the draft, following Meio's defeat and the arrival of a more ruthless western government, they are said to face a secret feud after the rise of a mysterious fake god called "Slave Driver" who has infiltrated a city. The second part of the draft would later became the setting of Isuke's Osman, with its main character Kirin being a member of the mercenary group Teki. Isuke stated he designed Kirin after imagining him as a member of the "Tong Pooh clan", implying a connection between the two charactersScion; Dire 51 (April 24, 2010). "Interview with Kouichi "Isuke" Yotsui". LSCM 4.0. Translated by Gaijin Punch. Accessed 2017.. Given Kirin shares the Kuniang's ability to produce energy arcs with his kicks, the underlying implication would be that this is an ability inhate of those descended or related to the Teki. Teki is also referenced in the name of one of Zeku's special energy kicks in Street Fighter V, Bushin Gram - Teki. The move in question resembles Kirin's energy kicks and it has been officially confirmed the use of the word "Teki" is explicity a nod to Osman.Staff (November 30, 2018). How to Make Capcom Fighting Game Characters (Japanese). Pg. 020. Born Digital. ISBN 4-86246-432-7. Soviet Union :For more information, see Soviet Union on Wikipedia While not mentioned by name in any known released material, the Soviet Union ( ) is featured in Isuke's scenario draft, describing events from before the arrival of Grandmaster Meio. Whether these details are still official remains unknown. Early into the 21st Century the Soviet Union barely survived bankrupcy, and later entered into agreements with the West. Following the destruction of Japan by the rogue Strider Midori in 2006, the Union unilaterally discarded all agreements and joined forces with the Communist Party of China. Together the two powers invaded the weakened Japan under the pretense of "maintaining security in the Far East", an action that was only feasible thanks to the withdrawal of U.S. forces from the archipielago after Midori's attack. Through these actions the Soviet Union was able to resurrect its power and influence. While Kuramoto was occupied with the restoration of the Striders, the "Man" appeared on soviet circles and started building up power through connections, speaking of strategies against the West and setting up China as a leading nation while giving priorities to Soviet interests. Once he reached the top, however, he usurped the Federal State, moved the capital from Alma-Ata to Kazakh, exterminated China and declared war against the West, eventually achieving the first worldwide conquest in human history. United Nations :For more information, see United Nations on Wikipedia The United Nations or UN ( ) is an intergovernmental organization whose primary objective is to promote worldwide coopereation and maintain international peace, among others. The group is referenced in the backstory of the PC Engine port of Strider. Following Grandmaster Meio's appearance in the year 2042 and his attempt at world domination by force, the United Nations created the top secret agency "Striders" as a response, a group entirely dedicated to the protection of worldwide peace.Dice Creative, Ltd. Strider Hiryu (in Japanese). (NEC Avenue). PC Engine CD-ROM². Level/area: Game introduction. (September 22, 1994). References Category:Groups